Jay and Nya's Wedding
by Tammy52
Summary: Jay Maned up and asked Nya to marry him. About time! and its valentines day! so it works out!
1. Chapter 1

(no persons pov)

It was a beautiful Summer's day. The birds were singing, The ninjago children heading to the park, and no evil for now. But also on this fine day our fateful ninja were getting ready, for a team mate's wedding. Jay finally manned up and asked Nya to marry him. Kai was mad, being the overprotected brother he was, but he was happy for Nya.

*Nya's pov*

I was getting married! I was a little scared, But Krystina and Kennedy were there helping me get over my case of cold feet. "You guys what if…" I never finished that sentence, Krystina cut me off by saying "Nya, Don't worry about the what ifs, You and Jay will be happy together" and Kennedy said "Nya, You and Jay are the perfect couple!". She was right, even in that light pink flower girl dress, she was a little more wiser than Krystina. "But, what if something goes wrong" I said. "what did i say! dont worry about the what ifs!" my maid of honer Krystina cried and gripped the sides of her lavender dress. "Then i'm ready" i said, Krystina said back to me "I'll go see if The guys are ready" and left the room

(Jay's pov)

"_Oh god, oh god. I can't do this! Some thing will go wrong! maybe Nya have 2nd thoughts" _ I thought as i started to pace. "Dude! snap out of it!" Lloyd yelled in my face, and slapped me. "dude it will be fine!" my best man Cole said. "you will be fine" Lloyd said, "What if she has 2nd thoughts! Or Kai won't let me marry her! Or..." I said as i kept pacing, But Lloyd cut me off by saying "Shut up about it! You and Nya were meant to be! You guys are like Mavis and Johnny from _Hotel transylvania_, they zinged or as Krystina says it found your missing half, You and Nya zinged! You two are soul mates". -A.n I own nothing but Krystina! All rights go to who ever made ninjago and hotel transylvania- I looked at Lloyd with a confusing look "you're a weird little dude you know that right?" I said, then we hear a knock at the door and i started to pace faster freaking out. "Since the groom is being a wimp i'll get it" Cole says as he opened the door. It was Krystina and she said "Nya is ready Jay, you need to get down to the wedding arch" then she dashed off. Cole asked me "Dude? You ready for this?" "I'm ready" I said confidently

a few minutes later i was at the wedding arch, waiting for nya to come out in her dress. i started to think nya is not going thru with this when i hear the wedding march, and i laid my eyes on the most prettiest girl i ever saw. Nya was drop dead gorgeous in her dress, She was smiling as she walked down the aisle with Kai. When she got up to me Kai placed her hand in mine and gave her a kiss on her cheek, and i took her other hand in mine.

*Nya's pov*

I blushed as Jay took his hand in mine and smiled at me, and i honestly didn't hear a word the reverend said, till he asked Jay if he would take my hand in marriage. "I do" Jay said with a smile on his face, when the reverend asked i said "I do". "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The reverend said, Jay pulled me into a kiss and dipped me and i forgot where i was and who was there. Jay pulled up from the kiss with me following. This was the best day in my life. I'm now and will be known as Nya Walker.


	2. Aftermath

(no person's pov)

It was after the wedding and every one was at the reception, Jay and Nya were happy as they can be. When they sat at a table for them and the maid of honor and the best man, Krystina and Cole were already there with their speeches ready and the both of them had a drink with them -A.n Krystina had a hot chocolate and Cole had a sprite, no stuff to get you drunk was at the wedding!-

(Jay's pov)

I'm finally a married man! I have the best girl i can ask for, and nothing would stop me from having fun at the reception till Cole stood up to give the best man speech. _"oh man i forgot about that"_ i thought. "Can i get everyone's attention please!" i hear cole say, and everyone looked at him to see what he will say. "Thank you!" Cole started, "I have known Jay for a long time and every time i'm thinking, does this guy ever going to stop talking!" Cole said with a chuckle, and others laughed as well and i just tried to hide my blush. "and every day after i met the dude, I still think he talks too much! I been trying to come up with a nickname for him, but when we met Kai and he said 'Mouth of Lighting' It took all of my power just not to laugh!" Cole said again, and everyone just burst out laughing, Kennedy and Lloyd fell out of their chairs laughing away! when i hear Nya whispering in my ear "Jay you're blushing" which made me blush more. "Any way, I'm happy for you crazy kids, so to Nya and Jay!" Cole finished as he raised his glass, and others copied. Now just to get over with Krystina's speech, I'm doomed!

*Nya's pov*

It was Krystina's turn for a speech and i grabbed Jay's hand just waiting for the embarassment to begin "Ok everyone, i'm happy for Nya and Jay and i honestly didn't write my speech like i'm supposed to, so im just going to wing it" Krystina, started as i shaked my head with a slight chuckle at her. "Ok, lets see here. when I first met Jay I was new to Ninjago with my friend Kennedy, and he just started yacking! The whole time, I was thinking 'quick someone find his off switch!' and i had no choice but to listen to this blabbermouth!" Krystina said as she was trying to hide a laugh that didn't work. I looked over to Kennedy and Lloyd on the floor laughing. "Well, When i met Nya for the first time, i knew right away i can trust her. To be my 2nd best friend." Krystina said with a smile and started to say, "And i remember one thing Kennedy said to Kai when he heard that Jay asked you to marry him and that was 'You shouldn't tell your sister who to date or marry. She chose to be with one she knows and loves the best. She didn't choose to be with a total stranger. You are her brother Kai. You should respect her. And Nya, I know how it feels. I have a brother too who doesn't like certain people. You are who you choose to be. And you chose to be with Jay. Just like Krystina and Cole and Lloyd and I', and i still think that you picked the right man, who can't stop talking to save his life. So to Jay and Nya! Each other's missing half!" She finished as she raised her glass and the others fallowed. Now that those were over it was time for me and Jay to have our first dance.

(Jay's pov)

I was smiling, me and Nya were going to have our first dance i took her hand and leaded her to the dance floor, as the song "_Candle on the water"_ started to play, she placed her arms around my neck and i placed mine around her waist as she smiled up at me.

-A.n i don't own anything! all rights go to who ever made Ninjago and wrote the song candle on the water-

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_My love for you will always burn_

_I know you're lost and drifting_

_But the clouds are lifting_

_Don't give up, you'll have somewhere to turn_

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_'Til every wave is warm and bright_

_My soul is there beside you_

_Let this candle guide you_

_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

_A cold and friendless tide has found you_

_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down_

_I'll paint a ray of hope around you_

_Circling in the air_

_Lighted by a prayer_

_I'll be your candle on the water_

_This flame inside of me will grow_

_Keep holding on you'll make it_

_Here's my hand so take it_

_Look for me reaching out to show_

_As sure as rivers flow_

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go_

_I'll never let you go_

As the song ended i kissed her.

(A Year Later, No one's pov)

"YOU DID THAT TO MY SISTER!" Kai screamed, "Hey Kai, yell louder i don't think they heard you on mars!" Kennedy said as paused the game that Lloyd and her was playing. "Shut it Kennedy!" Kai yelled at her and pulled out his sword. "Kai, buddy i can't help it, so what i got Nya pregnate! I'm a married man!" Jay said as he backed away slowly from Kai's sword. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NYA!" Kai yelled again and charged at Jay who started to run. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Jay screamed as he ran threw out the bounty. "Kai, Leave Jay alone!" Nya said as she tried to calm Kai down as Kai ran after Jay trying to attack him, when they passed by Krystina, She looked up from her sketch of a little girl about the age of 5 that looks like Jay, but with amber eyes instead of blue and wearing a electric blue dress, Krystina called her Jade. "What the…" Krystina said as she watched them run pass. When they ran pass Zane, his eyes opened from meditating and stared as they ran. Cole looked up from one of Krystina's sketchbooks. When Kai cooled off after Jay jumping into the ocean and swam to shore.

Kai finally accepted that Nya was going to have a baby. in that time Krystina and Cole have gotten married (a.n will be another story, still working on it) and in no more than 7 months of being married they were going to have a baby too. Nya and Jay had a little girl, who they named Jade after the little girl Krystina have been drawing and Krystina and Cole had a little girl as well who they named Chloe who was another little girl that Krystina drew. Little did anyone but Krystina knew she had 4 more sketchbooks, 3 more girls and a boy who she calls, Lexie, Kirchio, Kaila, and Zoey.


End file.
